Kabur
by Keira Miyako
Summary: Hinata si gadis manja akan dijodohkan dengan rekan kerja ayahnya. Dia menolak perjodohan itu, namun ayahnya tetap bersikeras. Akhirnya ia memutuskan kabur dari rumah. RnR please...?
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan, typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku, judul yang gaje, jelek, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain.**

**#~...Happy Reading...~#**

Di suatu pagi pada musim semi yang cerah, dimana matahari bersinar di ufuk timur, langit yang biru bersih, serta burung-burung bernyanyi ria, terdapat kegaduhan di kediaman Hyuuga. Di suatu ruangan yang luas dan rapi, nampak seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender dan berambut indigo tengah merajuk kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan bermata sama dengan mata gadis tadi yaitu lavender. Gadis itu bernama Hinata dia adalah Nona muda Hyuuga. Dia tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga yang sangat luas seperti istana. Dia hidup layaknya seorang puteri di kediaman Hyuuga itu. Namun, nampaknya dia sedang ada masalah dengan Ayahnya. Terbukti ketika dia sedang merajuk dengan ayahnya pagi ini.

"Ayah, kumohon. Hinata nggak mau dijodohkan, Hinata nggak mau nikah... Ayah..." Hinata merajuk sambil menunjukkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya yang biasanya berhasil meluluhkan hati Ayahnya itu.

"Tidak Hinata, kau akan tetap dijodohkan. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan putra dari rekan kerja ayah. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak ,sayang. Ini demi perusahaan kita," kata pria itu sambil mengelus kepala Hinata yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Mereka duduk di sofa merah yang ada di ruangan luas yang menjadi ruang kerja Hyuuga Hiashi Ayah dari Hyuuga Hinata itu.

"Ayah, tapi Hinata kan masih 16 tahun, Hinata nggak mau nikah muda..." kali ini air mata telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak sayang, kalian hanya akan bertunangan saja. Kalian menikah kalau kalian sudah menyelesaikan kuliah kalian masing-masing, itu kesepakatan kami berdua," ujar pria yang memiliki raut wajah yang tegas namun sebenarnya hatinya lembut itu. Sebenarnya Hiashi tidak tega melihat wajah sedih puterinya itu. Semenjak Istrinya meninggal ketika melahirkan anak keduanya –yang ternyata juga meninggal karena dilahirkan secara premature- saat Hinata berusia 6 tahun, Hiashi selalu berusaha membuat Hinata bahagia. Dia selalu memanjakan gadis itu. Dia tak ingin puteri semata wayangnya itu sedih. Apapun yang di minta puterinya itu pasti dia wujudkan. Bahkan saking sayangnya dengan Hinata, Hinata tak pernah diperbolehkankeluar dari kediaman Hyuuga tanpa pengawal pribadi yang menemaninya. Ia juga tidak dibiarkan belajar di sekolah seperti layaknya anak-anak yang lain, namun sejak kecil dia selalu belajar dengan cara Home Schooling. Singkatnya Hiashi sangat sayang pada Hinata. Tak heran sekarang dia tak tega melihat puterinya yang sedang menangis itu.

"Tapi ayah... Hinata tidak mau kalau dijodohkan dengan pria yang tidak Hinata suka... Ayolah ayah..." pinta Hinata masih dengan air mata yang menggenang di pipi mulusnya.

"Maaf sayang..." sesal Hiashi. Hinata pun berdiri dari duduknya. Ia segera mengusap air matanya.

"Ayah jahat, aku benci Ayah..." katanya. Ia kemudian berlari sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya yang mengaburkan pandangannya itu. Hiashi hanya menunduk pasrah melihat anaknya itu. Ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Ia menyesal telah memanjakan Hinata, sehingga putrinya itu tidak bisa bersikap dewasa dan cenderung egois. Ia kemudian mengambil foto almarhum isterinya yang berada diatas meja kerjanya.

"Sayang, rupanya aku terlalu memanjakannya," gumamnya lirih.

"Memangnya aku salah ya? Aku hanya ingin membuat dia bahagia dengan mencarikan jodoh yang baik untuknya, aku memikirkan masa depannya dan masa depan perusahaan kita," gumamnya lagi kepada foto mendiang isterinya itu.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamarnya yang luas dan bernuansa soft purple . Dia masih terus menangis.

"Ayah jahat, kenapa ayah seperti ini? Tidak biasanya ayah sejahat ini pada ku? Hiks... bahkan untuk yang kedua kalinya jurus puppy eyes ku tak berhasil meluluhkannya, hiks..." katanya sambil memukul-mukul kasur.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau di jodohkan," gumamnya lagi.

"Apa aku harus kabur seperti waktu itu ya?," gumamnya lagi.

**Flashback**

Saat itu Hinata tengah mengobrol bersama sahabatnya yang berbeda usia dua tahun diatas Hinata yaitu adalah kekasih dari kakak sepupunya yang saat ini sedang kuliah di Amerika yang bernama Neji. Tenten sudah seperti kakak bagi Hinata.

"Tenten-Nee, kau enak sekali. Bisa bebas menjelajah kota Konoha. Tidak seperti aku yang selalu di kawal oleh pengawal pribadiku," ucap Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tenten pun tertawa.

"Ne, Hina-chan... itu kan untuk keamananmu. Kau itu kan puteri-..."

"Pemilik perusahaan terbesar nomor dua di Jepang, iyakan?," potong Hinata sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Haha, iya benar. Kalau kau pergi sendirian pasti banyak yang mengenalimu. Wajahmu kan sudah terpampang di berbagai surat kabar, majalah dan bahkan televisi. Bagaimana kalau nanti kamu di culik?," kata Tenten.

"Ikh, aku kan sudah gede. Nggak mungkin di culik," kata Hinata.

"Hei, penculikan tidak mengenal umur. Yang penting kaya dan bisa dimintai tebusan, haha," kata Tenten sambil tertawa. Hinata yang mendengarnya cuma mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

Malamnya Hinata bicara dengan Ayahnya. Ia meminta Ayahnya supaya dia diperbolehkan keluar tanpa pengawal pribadi, Ayahnya dengan keras menentangnya.

"Tidak boleh sayang. Di luar sana itu bahaya, banyak orang-orang jahat yang mengincarmu. Apalagi kau adalah puteri dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar nomor dua di Konoha. Pasti banyak sekali yang mengintaimu untuk meminta tebusan," ujarnya tegas.

"Tapi Ayah..." Hinata mulai menunjukkan jurus memelasnya.

"Oh ayolah sayang. Ini demi kebaikanmu," kata Hiashi sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Kau boleh minta apapun pada Ayah, asalkan jangan yang satu mengerti?," Sambungnya.

"Baik Ayah," Hinatapun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Sudah malam," katanya sambil mengecup kening puteri yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Hinata mengangguk, ia pun pergi menuju kamarnya sambil mendekap boneka teddy bear yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

Dan keesokan harinya ternyata Hinata sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Rupanya pagi-pagi sekali ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari kediamannya. Ia mengendap-endap supaya tidak menimbulkan keributan. Setelah sampai di gerbang utama, ia melihat dua penjaga gerbang yang masih tertidur di pos jaga dengan kunci yang berada di sakunya. Hinata pun mengambil kunci itu lalu membuka gerbangnya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dan berhasil...

**End of flashback**

"Benar, aku harus kabur. Tapi... bagaimana caranya? Sistem keamanan disini sudah ditingkatkan semenjak aku kabur waktu itu, ayo berpikir Hinata... Berpikir..." katanya sambil mendekap boneka teddy bear kesayangannya yang berwana coklat muda yang diberi nama Bon-chan oleh Hinata.

"Bon-chan... Apa kamu punya ide?," kata Hinata sambil memandang bonekanya itu.

"Ha, benar juga... kau pintar Bon-chan..." katanya dengan semangat.

Hinata langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Tenten-Nee..."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mencuat-cuat seperti pantat ayam sedang memarkirkan mobil ferari merahnya di halaman sebuah rumah yang bergaya Victoria yang sangat luas bagaikan istana. Rumah ini sedikit lebih luas dan lebih mewah dari kediaman Hyuuga. Dengan arsitektur yang modern serta mewah menambah megah rumah ini. Pemuda raven itu turun dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju rumah itu. Seorang maid datang menyapanya.

"Tuan muda sudah pulang?," sapanya.

"Hn," kata pemuda itu sambil masih terus berjalan. Maid itu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oh iya Tuan, tadi Tuan besar mencari anda. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin beliau bicarakan. Beliau menunggu di ruang kerja beliau," ucapnya pada orang yang dipanggil Tuan muda itu.

"Hn," hanya dua konsonan itu yang digunakan untuk menanggapi perkataan maid itu. Pemuda itu pun langsung menuju ketempat dimana Ayahnya telah menunggunya. Setelah sampai ia kemudian membuka pintu ruangan yang berwarna coklat.

"Sasuke, kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun ya?," kata seorang pria paruh baya berambut Hitam dan bermata onyx. Dia mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang di panggil Tuan muda tadi, wajar saja mereka kan ayah dan anak.

"Hn, ada apa kau mencariku?," tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang perjodohanmu. Aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan puteri rekan kerjaku," ucapnya sambil menatap puteranya yang tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Cih, apa kau bilang? Aku tidak sudi menerima perjodohan itu," ucapnya sambil berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruanngan itu.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar, kau harus menerima perjodohan ini. HARUS Sasuke..." kata pria yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Fugaku sambil menekankan kata Harus. Sasuke berbalik, ia menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan marah.

"Cih, dari pada aku harus menerima perjodohan konyolmu itu. Lebih baik aku pergi dari rumah ini," ucapnya.

"Kau... Silahkan saja kau pergi dari rumah ini. Dasar anak durhaka. Kau memang tak pernah seperti Itachi. Lihat kakakmu itu, dia selalu patuh pada perintah Ayah. Dia tak pernah membantah Ayah," kata Fugaku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjodohkan Itachi saja? Kenapa harus aku? Lagi pula Itachi melakukan semua itu karena Itachi terobsesi denganmu. Dia ingin sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan kehendakku. Kau tahu, sejak dulu kau selalu memaksakan kehendakku, dan aku rasa itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu lagi," Kata Sasuke dengan nada naik satu oktaf dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa ini?," kata seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Mikoto ibu dari Sasuke. Mikoto yang mendengar ada keributan di ruang kerja suaminya itu langsung berlari untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Lihat saja anakmu itu, dia memang anak durhaka," kata Fugaku sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?," tanya Mikoto.

"Cih, tanya saja pada orang itu. Aku mau pergi," kata Sasuke kemudian berlalu menuju langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil Uang Cash yang selama ini ia simpan di lemarinya. Ia mengambil Uang-uang itu karena dia tahu Ayahnya pasti akan memblokir semua kartu Atm yang Sasuke punya. Setelah itu dia mengambil laptopnya karena semua tugas sekolahnya beserta semua hal-hal penting ada di laptopnya itu. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng tas yang berisi pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Di ruang tengah ibunya sudah menunggunya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana sayang?," tanya Mikoto sambil menangis.

"Aku mau pergi, bu..." katanya.

"Kemana nak?," tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Kemana saja. Jaga diri ibu ya, aku pergi," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi Ibunya.

"Sasuke, tunggu..." Sasuke yang sedang berjalan pun berhenti dan menoleh pada Ibunya.

"Ini, ibu cuma bisa memberi ini untukmu nak, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," Kata Mikoto sambil memberikan bungkusan berisi uang untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu menerima bungkusan itu.

"Terima kasih, aku pergi dulu... oh iya sampaikan salam ku pada Baka Aniki," katanya sambil berlalu. Mikoto hanya menatap nanar punggung tegap anaknya perlahan mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke keluar dari kediaman Uchiha dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara kesal, senang dan sedih. Kesal dengan Ayahnya yang selalu saja membanding-bandingkan dia dengan Itachi ,ia juga senang karena dia akhirnya bebas , namun di satu sisi dia sedih harus meninggalkan Ibunya, mobil mewahnya, motor kesayangannya, kamar luas nan mewah miliknya, serta rumahnya yang seperti istana. Yah, Sasuke kan manusia biasa, dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau hidup susah. Cuma mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada kehendaknya selalu dipaksa oleh Ayahnya mendingan dia pergi saja. Dia ingin bebas tanpa kekangan. Tujuan Sasuke sekarang adalah menyewa apartemen untuk tempat tinggalnya, selebihnya dia akan memikirkannya nanti.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Keesokan harinya Hinata pergi menemui Ayahnya, ia ingin meminta maaf sambil menjalankan rencananya.

"Ayah, maafkan aku atas sikapku yang kemarin itu ya Yah?," kata Hinata sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ayahnya.

"Iya sayang," jawab Hiashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata.

"Terima kasih Ayah. Hm, Ayah... aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Boleh tidak Yah?," tanya Hinata pada Ayahnya yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Boleh, tapi dengan pengawalmu ya," jawab Hiashi.

"Baiklah Ayah," katanya.

"Oh iya Yah, aku pengen uang tunai," rengek Hinata.

"Sayang, Ayah kan sudah memberimu banyak Credit Card? Jadi tidak usah repot-repot bawa uang tunai," kata Hiashi.

"Tapi ayah, aku mau uang tunai," jawab Hinata sambil merengek.

"Hah, baiklah. Berapa yang kau mau sayang?," tanya Hiashi.

"Terserah ayah, tapi aku ingin yang banyak. Supaya dompet yang baru aku beli ini penuh dengan uang tunai Yah," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jadi kau minta uang tunai hanya untuk mengisi dompet barumu?," tanya Hiashi heran.

"Umm," kata Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Hah, yasudah. Ini..." kata Hiashi sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang yang bernominal sepuluh ribu Yen.

"Ayah, belum penuh." Rengeknya lagi.

"Hah," Hiashi menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia memaklumi sifat anaknya yang selalu minta yang aneh-aneh ingat dulu ketika Hinata minta di belikan adik bayi untuknya. Tentu saja Ayahnya tidak mau, memangnya siapa yang akan mengurus bayi itu?. Dia paham betul sifat Hinata yang gampang bosan. Bisa-bisa bayi itu dibuang lagi sama Hinata. Ckckck, dasar...

Hiashi kembali menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang lagi dengan nominal yang berbeda-beda pada Hinata sampai dompet Hinata penuh.

"Wah, sudah penuh. Horeee, akhirnya penuh juga. Terima kasih Ayah," katanya sambil mengecup pipi kanan Ayahnya. Hiashi cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku puterinya yang aneh itu.

Hinata segera berlari keluar ruangan Ayahnya. Setelah sampai diluar ia langsung menutup pintunya dengan perlahan supaya Ayahnya tidak terganggu.

"Yeah, rencana satu berhasil. Tinggal rencana dua, dan tiga" katanya sambil menyeringai.

**TBC**

**Hallo minna-san... fic baru lagi nih... ehehehe~... sebenernya nih fic uda lama di lappy, tapi baru sampai chap 4 saja. Awalnya nggak mau aku publish, tapi ntar mubadzir. Jadinya ku publish aja, siapa tahu ada yang suka. Tapi nanti kalau ripyunya dikit bakal aku hapus kok, janji deh... hehe~.**

**Eh iyah di fic ini Hina-hime aku buat manja, hihi. Oh iyah maaf kalau judulnya gaje... bingung si mau ngasi judul apa. Ada yang bisa membantu Eira ngasi judul? Please... *puppy eyes***

**Oke akhir kata kasih pendapat tentang fic ini ya? Mau dilanjut atau enggak... kalau enggak ntar bakal Eira hapus kok... hoho... :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**^^V**


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan, typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku, judul yang gaje, jelek, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain. Yang nggak suka tekan tombol Back oke?**

**#~...Happy Reading...~#**

"Yeah, rencana satu berhasil. Tinggal rencana dua," katanya sambil menyeringai. Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan tempat pengawal pribadinya berada.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan," kata Hinata sesampainya ketempat pengawal pribadinya. Di ruangan itu ada sekitar lima orang yang mengenakan seragam hitam-hitam dan juga memakai kaca mata hitam. Ada Kimimaru, Juugo, Suigetsu, Sakon dan Ukon.

"Baik, Hinata-Sama," ucap mereka serempak.

"Aku ingin dua orang saja yang mengawalku," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Mereka berlima pun terkejut.

"A-apa?," tanya Suigetsu.

"Kau tidak dengar ya?," tanya Hinata, sambil menatap tajam Suigetsu.

"T-tapi , Hinata-Sama... Itu tidak bisa. Tuan besar pasti akan marah," kata Juugo.

"Tidak, tadi aku sudah bilang ke Ayah, katanya tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak percaya tanyakan saja padanya. Pasti kalian akan di marahi, soalnya Ayah sedang sibuk," kata Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"B-baiklah, kami percaya," kata mereka pasrah.

"Baik aku ingin sama Sakon dan Ukon saja, kalian mau kan mengawalku?," ucap Hinata.

"B-baik Hinata-Sama..." ucap mereka berdua serempak.

'Bagus, diantara mereka Sakon dan Ukon lah yang paling bodoh,' batin Hinata.

"Oke, aku ingin ke Konoha Fantasy, " katanya.

"Tunggu aku setengah jam kemudian, aku mau ganti baju dulu," pinta (baca: perintah) nya.

"Baik, Hinata-Sama.

Hinata pun menuju ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Ne, Tenten-Nee bagaimana? Bajunya sudah siap kan?," tanya Hinata pada orang di seberang sana .

"Iya, tapi... apa kau yakin akan melakukan hal gila ini? Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa denganmu?," tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Oh ayolah, Tenten-Nee... bantu akuuu... aku tidak mau di jodohkan..." rengek Hinata.

"T-tapi-..."

"Tenten-Nee percaya saja sama Hinata, oke?," kata Hinata.

"Oh iya, Nee sudah beli wig sama soft lens juga kan?," tanya Hinata lagi. Ya, Hinata sengaja menyuruh Tenten untuk membelikan baju-baju, dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk kabur. Tidak mungkin kan Hinata bawa dari rumah? Bisa-bisa langsung ketauan.

"Iya sudah, aku sudah membeli semuanya." Kata Tenten.

"Semuanya?," tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya, semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," katanya.

"Bagus, nanti kita ketemu di Konoha fantasy ya?," kata Hinata lagi.

"Baik,"

"Arigatou Tenten-Nee chan..." kata Hinata sebelum menutup telponnya.

"Yeah, rencana dua berhasil," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengambil kertas dan bolpint.

"Sekarang tinggal menulis surat untuk Ayah,"

**Ayah, Hinata pergi ya. Hinata nggak ingin dijodohkan. Hinata ingin bebas Ayah... Aku tahu Ayah melakukan ini semua untuk Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak akan bahagia kalau seperti ini terus Yah... Hinata akan pulang kalau Ayah mau membatalkan perjodohan itu.**

**-Hinata-**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Huah, akhirnya sampai juga," kata Hinata senang. Saat ini dia sedang berada di Konoha Fantasy. Taman bermain di Konoha yang lengkap dengan wahana-wahana yang asik(Kalau di Jakarta sama dengan Dunia Fantasy /Dufan) . Hampir setiap hari tempat ini ramai. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju Konoha Park diikuti oleh kedua pengawalnya. Hinata masuk ke area itu tidak perlu mengantri seperti yang lainnya soalnya Hinata punya kartu VIP, jadinya nggak perlu antri.

"Aku mau naik itu," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk roller coaster. Sebenarnya Hinata nggak begitu berani naik roller coaster tapi entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mengerjai dua pengawalnya yang bodoh dan nyebelin itu.

"A-anda yakin Hinata-Sama?," tanya Sakon.

"Tak pernah seyakin ini," ucap Hinata sambil terus mendekap boneka teddy bear yang sedari tadi ia bawa itu.

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu ayo," kata mereka berdua pasrah. Hinata dan sikembar Sakon Ukon pun berjalan menuju wahana yang satu itu. Semua orang yang berkerumun langsung minggir melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Kalian mau ikut naik?," tanya Hinata pada keda sikembar.

"Err, Sakon kau mau naik tidak?," tanya Ukon pada Sakon.

"Kau sendiri?," tanya Sakon balik.

"Aku terserah kau," kata Ukon.

"Baiklah, ayo kita naik," kata Sakon.

"Jadi?," tanya Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama..." kata mereka serempak.

Hinata tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan mereka.

Drrrtttttt...

Drrrtttttt...

"Kalian kesana saja duluan, aku mau mengangkat telpon dulu," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah,"

"Hinata-chan kau dimana?," tanya orang yang menelpon Hinata.

"Aku di wahana roller coaster," kata Hinata.

"Baik aku segera kesana," kata Tenten.

"Hinata-sama... Cepat kesini," teriak Sakon yang sudah mulai duduk di kursi kerata roller coaster.

"Iya, sebentar," kata Hinata sambil menutup ponselnya dengan tangan supaya Tenten tidak terganggu dengan teriakannya.

"Cepat kesini Nee, hampir jalan nih," ucap Hinata.

"Baik, aku sedang.. hah... berlari... hah... kesana," kata Tenten sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ok," Hinata pun menutup ponselnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat Sakon dan Ukon berada.

"C-cepat naik H-hinata-sama, se-sebentar lagi jalan," kata Ukon gemetaran. Kakinya pun gemetar hebat. Hinatapun tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Haha, kalian gemetaran, hahaha,"

"Hina-chan," teriak seseorang dari tempat antri. Sama dengan Hinata, Tenten juga punya VIP card sehingga nggak perlu antri.

"Eh, Tenten-Nee..." Hinata yang hampir naik ke kereta pun turun kembali. Tepat ketika Sakon dan Ukon ingin mengejar Hinata yang menemui Tenten. Kereta Roller Coaster pun berjalan. Alhasil, Sakon dan Ukon masih berada di kereta itu. Hinata hanya cengengesan sambil berdada ria. Ia lalu menarik tangan Tenten untuk segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Rupanya rencana ketiga berhasil.

"Hahahaha, Hina-chan kau gila. Kau lihat tidak tampang mereka yang ketakutan itu? Haha lucu sekali," kata Tenten ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan toilet umum.

"Hah...hah... iya... hah..." kata Hinata ngos-ngosan.

"Ini pesananmu, cepat ganti. Kalau tidak mereka akan mengejarmu." Kata Tenten.

"OK," Hinata pun masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia langsung berganti penampilan. Lima menit kemudian ia sudah berubah menjadi cewek berambut pendek sebahu berwarna coklat dan bermata saphire violet . Ia mengenakan kaos biasa berwarna putih dan fleece jacket berwarna lavender, serta celana jeans Hitam.

"Wah, kau seperti bukan Hinata saja. Hm, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang..." komentar Tenten.

"A-apa?," tanya Hinata.

"Aha, ini dia..." seru Tenten sambil memasangkan kaca mata hitam pada Hinata.

"Ah, iya. Kau pintar juga Nee-chan. Ayo cepat kita pergi. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan datang.

"Ini tas dan boneka mu, ayo cepat kita ke mobilku," seru Tenten.

**Sementara itu...**

"Ukon... Akuuu muall...hoekkk..." kata Sakon sambil mau muntah.

"B-bodoh...huekk... Yang terpenting...hah... se-sekarang ini Hinata-ssama..." kata Ukon susah payah.

"A-ah iya, d-dimana dia...hah... ayo k-kita c-cari..." katanya.

"Aku mau telpon Juugo dulu," putus Ukon.

"Aku akan kesana..."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Hahaha... aku tak pernah sesenang ini... ini benar-benar menyenangkan... " kata Hinata. Ia sekarang sedang berada di mobil Tenten.

"Hei, kau yakin akan melakukan ini?," tanya Tenten lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin bebas..." ungkapnya.

"Hah, baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku antar kau sampai di stasiun kereta," tawar Tenten.

"Okeee, hehe" kata Hinata sambil cengengesan.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke tengah berbaring di , Ia telah menemukan apartemen yang murah untuk ia tinggal. Dia menyewa apartemen di daerah Suna. Tak seluas kamarnya memang. Tapi ini lumayan untuk berteduh dari teriknya matahari dan derasnya hujan. Mata Sasuke terpejam, namun sesungguhnya ia tidak sedang tidur. Dia hanya menenangkan pikirannya dengan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tiba-tiba...

Kruyukkkk...

Kruyuukkkkkk...

Perutnya berbunyi. Ia lapar. Ia baru sadar kalau semalam adalah terakhir kalinya ia makan. Dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Tentu saja ia lapar.

"Ck, perut sialan," umpatnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada di sudut ruangan yang ternyata kosong nggak ada isinya sama sekali.

"Oh, Shit. Aku lupa, aku kan tidak sedang dirumah," gumamnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil jaket hitam yang tergantung rapi dilemarinya. Setelah itu ia keluar dari apartemennya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan di supermarket.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Apa? Hinata hilang? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kalian tidak becus menjaga puteriku?," amuk Hiashi kepada ke lima pengawal pribadinya itu. Sakon dan Ukon telah kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga ketika mereka tak berhasil menemukan Hinata dimanapun.

"Ma-maafkan kami..." kata mereka.

"Sekarang tunggu apa lagi? Kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya? Ayo cari..." bentak Hiashi.

"Ba-baik," kata mereka sambil bergegas pergi.

"Hah, Hinata... dimana kau?," gumam Hiashi.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hinata telah menaiki kereta dengan tujuan Suna. Suna merupakan kota kecil yang makmur, terletak dekat dengan Konoha. Bahkan untuk mencapainya hanya perlu satu setengah jam jika naik Shinkansen. Dan satu jam apabila naik mobil. Hinata tengah berada di stasiun Kereta Suna. Hinata memutuskan naik taksi untuk sampai di pusat kota. Setelah sampai ia pun tersenyum lebar sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

"Wah, ternyata begini ya rasanya bebas..." katanya senang. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang begitu ramai itu sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ada pria yang menubruknya dari belakang. Hinata tersentak.

"Ah, Sumimasen, Nona. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar pria paruh baya yang memakai topi, sehingga Hinata tidak begitu melihat wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak papa," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian melanjutkan jalannya. Karena tak tahu harus kemana akhirnya ia berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Ne, aku harus kemana Bon-chan?," ucapnya pada boneka kesayangannya yang selalu ia dekap itu. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan jadi dia menabrak sesuatu hingga terjatuh.

"Aww..."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke berjalan menuju Supermarket dengan langkah gontai. Ketika ia sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan kota Suna yang belum ia nikmati sejak sampai disini, tiba-tiba ia seperti menabrak sesuatu.

"Aww," sesuatu itu mengaduh.

"Hei, kalau punya mata lihat-lihat dong," kata Sasuke ketus. Hinata yang dari tadi menunduk sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya pun berdiri dengan bersusah payah.

"Hei, kau yang tidak hati-ha...ti," ucapnya sambil menengadah melihat siapa yang menabraknya itu. Seketika Hinata terdiam melihat kesempurnaan ciptaan tuhan itu.

"Apa?," tanya Sasuke. Seketika Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau yang tidak hati-hati 'Tuan'," kata Hinata sambil menekankan kata tuan.

"Hn, terserah." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

"Huh, dasar aneh," gumam Hinata. Ia pun kembali melangkah. Ia berjalan menuju toko burger untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Ketika ingin membayar Hinata terkejut karena dompet yang dari tadi berada di tas selempang kecilnya telah hilang.

"Dimana ya... aduh... tadi disini kok..." katanya. Ia kemudian teringat pada pemuda yang tadi menabraknya itu.

"A-apa jangan-jangannn..." gumamnya.

"Ano kek, saya nggak jadi beli. Dompet saya hilang," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecut. Kakek-kakek yang menjualnya pun tersenyum.

"Tak apa, untukmu saja," kata nya.

"Be-benarkah kek?," tanya Hinata.

"Iya,"

"Terima kasih," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata pun mulai memakan burgernya. Setelah itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari pemuda pantat ayam yang ia kira mengambil dompetnya itu. Namun ketika dia sampai di pinggiran jalan yang sepi, ia dihadang oleh preman-preman yang nampaknya sedang mabuk.

"Hei, cantik..." sapa mereka dengan nada yang...menjijikkan. Dua preman itu berjalan ke arah Hinata.

'Oh tidak, ternyata benar kata Ayah. Diluar banyak penjahatnya,' batin Hinata. Hinata bersiap lari namun tangannya terlebih dahulu dicengkeram oleh preman ber piercing.

"Le-lepaskan," kata Hinata sambil menatap tajam pada preman itu.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau mau menyerahkan semua barang berhargamu," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"A-aku tak punya barang berharga. A-aku baru saja kecopetan tadi," kata Hinata gagap.

"Kalau begitu dengan tubuhmu saja,un" kata preman yang berambut pirang.

"Ti-tidak," bentak Hinata. Hinata kemudian menggigit tangan preman yang ber piercing tadi. Setelah lepas Hinata pun mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah, kemudian melakukan langkah seribu alias lari.

"Kurang ajar, kejar dia," perintah pria berpiercing itu.

"Baik," sahut partnernya itu.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku terus berlari menjauhi preman-preman itu. Kami-sama... aku benar-benar takut. Ternyata benar kata Ayah, di luar sini banyak orang-orang jahatnya. Ayahhhh tolong aku. Bagaimana ini? Mereka semakin dekat. Saat aku melewati pertokoan kurasakan ada tangan yang membekap mulutku.

**End Of Hinata's POV**

**TBC**

**Hai minna... chap 2 apdet... makasi dah ripyu chap 1 yaaa... wah ternyata ide fic ini memang pasaran ya? Hehe... soalnya setelah Eira publish fic ini ternyata ada yang publish fic dengan ide yang sama. Wah... tapi Eira akan berusaha membuat cerita yang beda. Dan yang pasti lebih baik lagi, heheee. Support Eira yahhhh teman-teman ? Oke akhir kata sekian dulu ya? Maap nggak bisa bales satu-satu, koneksi internet dirumah eror. Sekali lagi maaf... dan untuk yang nggak suka fic ini nggak papa kok, hehe. Review please...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan, typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku, judul yang gaje, jelek, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain. Yang nggak suka tekan tombol Back oke?**

**#~...Happy Reading...~#**

Sasuke tengah keluar dari supermarket sambil menenteng dua kantong palastik. Ketika ia sedang berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang tengah di kejar-kejar oleh preman.

'Gadis itu... gadis yang tadi kan?,' batin Sasuke. Ia kemudian bersembunyi di balik tembok di salah satu celah pertokoan yang lumayan lebar dan membentuk suatu gang sempit. Ketika Hinata berlari lurus melewati pertokoan yang lumayan ramai itu Sasuke dengan sigap menarik tangan Hinata lalu membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya. Ia membekap gadis itu dengan posisi memeluk dari belakang. Hinata pun berontak di dekapan Sasuke.

"Emh, emh," berontaknya.

"Diam," kata Sasuke. Hinata merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Tunggu bukankah itu suara orang yang tadi menabraknya? Dengan ragu Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ternyata benar itu adalah orang yang menabraknya itu. Hinata pun mengangguk pasrah. Sasuke membawa Hinata ke belakang tong sampah yang di letakkan di gang tersebut.

"Diam disitu," kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan menuju toko roti yang ada di samping gang itu.

"Keh, kemana dia. Cepat juga dia larinya," kata preman berambut pirang yang bernama Deidara.

"Pasti dia masih berada di sekitar sini," kata preman berpiercing yang bernama Pein

"Hei kalian mencari siapa?," tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ah, bukan urusanmu," kata Pein.

"Ya sudah, padahal tadi aku melihat seorang gadis," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Dimana?," tanya mereka berdua kompak.

"Lari ke taman dekat persimpangan jalan itu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk perempatan jalan.

"Benarkah?," tanya Deidara.

"Tentu saja, dia membawa boneka teddy bear," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tak salah lagi, ayo kita kejar," kata mereka. Setelah mereka menghilang Sasuke memanggil Hinata untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Keluar," katanya. Hinata pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ka...Kau... Yang tadi kan? Dasar pencopettt... kembalikan dompetku, dasar kau ya," teriak Hinata sambil memukuli Sasuke dengan boneka teddynya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, hentikan !" seru Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, dasar maling," kata Hinata. Sasuke yang jengah pun kemudian memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

"Cih, tak tahu trimakasih. Sudah di tolong tapi malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak," Kata Sasuke.

"U-untuk apa aku bertrimakasih dengan penjahat sepertimu?," tanya Hinata sambil menatap onyx Sasuke tajam. Violet bertemu Onyx.

"Hei, dengar ya. Aku tidak mengambil dompetmu dan aku bukan penjahat. Kalau aku penjahat untuk apa aku menolongmu? Baka~," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Ja-jadi... kau benar-benar tidak mengambil dompetku? La-lalu siapa?," tanya Hinata.

"Mana kutahu," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pegangannya. Hinata pun teringat pada pria bertopi yang menabraknya tadi.

"Jangan...jangan..." Hinata menunduk lesu.

3

2

1

"Huaaaaa, Ayahhhh..." Hinata pun mewek. Sasuke bingung dengan Hinata yang menangis. Apalagi sekarang banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar tempat itu sedang melihat Sasuke.

"H-hei, berhenti menangis," bujuk Sasuke.

"Ayahhhh...hiks...hiks... Ayahhh..." tangis Hinata malah semakin kencang. Karena jengah Sasuke pun langsung membekap mulut Hinata.

"Oi, itu dia..." teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah preman yang tadi.

"Gawat, ayo pergi," kata Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke dan Hinata terus berlari. Namun preman-preman itu terus mengejar.

"Hei, awas kau ya," kata Pein. Sasuke terus menarik Hinata pergi sampai ker perempatan jalan. Karena ia tak tahu harus memilih yang mana akhirnya ia belok kiri. Setelah berlari semakin jauh ternyata jalan itu jalan buntu.

"Cih, sialan," umpat Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kalian tak bisa kemana-mana lagi," kata Pein.

"Hei, kau membohongi kami Un," kata Deidara.

"Cih, dasar bodoh," ejek Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang? Deidara ayo hajar dia." Seru Pein.

"Baik, Un"

"Hah, apa boleh buat, nampaknya aku memang harus berkelahi. Padahal aku sedang malas berkelahi dengan orang seperti kalian," kata Sasuke. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di tanah, kemudian mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

"Rasakan ini..." kata Deidara sambil menonjok pipi kanan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke dengan gesit menghindar lalu memukul perut Deidara dua kali. Setelah itu ia melemparkan Deidara ke sembarang tempat.

"Ayo maju," tantangnya pada Pein.

"Hyaaa~," teriaknya sambil berlari menerjang Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar lalu menendang punggung Pein. Ia pun tersungkur, namun masih bisa berdiri lagi. Setelah berdiri ia mencoba untuk memukul Sasuke tapi Sasuke malah memegang tangannya lalu memelintirnya.

"A-ampun, kami kalah...kami mengaku kalah..." kata Pein. Sasuke pun melemparkan Pein kesembarang tempat. Setelah itu Preman-preman itu lari tunggang langgang. Sasuke mengambil belanjaannya lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Hianata yang sedari tadi melihatnya sambil cengo.

"T-tunggu," setelah sadar dari cengo nya Hinata kemudian menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Hn?," gumam Sasuke.

"A-ar...Arigatou..." ucap Hinata sambil tersipu.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lagi. Ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Hinata mengikutinya di belakang.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Jangan mengikutiku," kata Sasuke untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Saat Ini Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya. Di belakangnya ada seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu (pakai wig) yang tak lain Hinata. Rupanya semenjak kejadian tadi Hinata selalu mengikuti Sasuke. Ia takut kalau kejadian tadi sampai terulang kembali. Paling tidak kan kalau ia berada di dekat pemuda ini ia akan merasa aman.

"A-aku tidak mengikutimu," elak Hinata.

"Kau mengikutiku," Kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Ti-tidak..." elak Hinata lagi.

"Hahh..." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lelah. " Kalau kau tidak mengikutiku, kau jalan duluan saja," pinta Sasuke. Hinata terdiam.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat jalan." Kata Sasuke.

Hinata malah menunduk. Dan...

3

2

1

"Huaaaa... aku takuuttt... akuu... takuuttt kejadiann tadi terulang lagi... makannya aku mengikutimu...lagi pula...hiks... aku tak punya tujuan...hiks..." katanya sambil terisak. Sasuke bingung melihat Hinata menangis. Lagi-lagi seluruh mata tertuju pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghela nafas lelah dan menepuk jidatnya.

"Hahhh... Baiklah...baiklah... " kata Sasuke pasrah. "Kau boleh ikut denganku," kata Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Be-benarkah?," tanya Hinata.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke. Hinata menunduk lagi lalu...

"Huaaa...Kau pembohong...Hiks...Hiksss..." kata Hinata dengan tangis yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sasuke lagi-lagi menepuk jidat. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang sedari tadi melihatnya kini mulai berkerumun mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Hei, kau apakan gadis itu?," tanya seorang wanita.

"Iya kau apakan pacarmu itu? Kau menghamilinya ya?," kali ini bapak-bapak ikut nimbrung mengomentari.

"Cakep-cakep tidak bertanggung jawab, bla bla bla..." bisikan-bisikan miring tentang dirinya pun terdengar dimana-mana. Sasuke semakin jengah dengan situasi ini. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Lalu dia menarik Hinata lalu merangkulnya. Hinata nampak tersentak namun ia menurut saja kemana Sasuke membawanya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian. Kami hanya bertengkar ," kata Sasuke. "Bisa beri jalan kan?," katanya lagi. Kerumunan orang-orang itupun perlahan segera menyingkir sambil masih terus ber birik-bisik. Sasuke dengan perasaan kesal segera menarik Hinata pergi dari sana. Setelah cukup jauh, Sasuke kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Cih, kau ini memang pembuat onar," kata Sasuke.

"Sekarang boleh kan aku ikut denganmu?," tanya Hinata.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Hn itu apa?," tanya Hinata lagi.

"Iya," gumam Sasuke.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Apa? jadi kalian belum menemukan Hinata? Bagaimana kalian ini? Kalian bisa bekerja tidak ha?," Hiashi sedang memarahi para bawahannya yang ia suruh untuk mencari Hinata.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi kami sudah cari seluruh taman bermain. Tapi tak ada," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Bodoh, kalau tidak ada kenapa tidak mencari di tempat lain?," tanya Hiashi murka.

Tok...

Tokk...

Tokkk...

"Masuk,"

"Tuan, saya menemukan ini di kamar Hinata-Sama," kata seorang Maid yang bernama Tayuya.

"Surat?" Hiashi pun membaca surat itu.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hinata sekarang sedang berada di apartemen Sasuke. Ia melihat-lihat ruangan itu.

"Jadi kau tinggal di tempat sempit seperti ini?," tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang sedang mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Cih, kalau iya memang kenapa?," tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, nggak papa." Kata Hinata. "Ugh, panas sekali... aku nggak betah pakai wig ini," Kata Hinata sambil melepas wignya. Sasuke terkejut. 'Ternyata rambut coklat itu cuma wig?' batinnya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Hinata yang ternyata errr cantik dengan rambut indigo panjangnya yang sehalus sutra.

"Hei, kenapa kau pakai wig?," tanya Sasuke.

"Ini karena aku sedang menyamar. Kau tahu? Aku kabur dari rumah, kalau aku tidak memakai wig ini pasti aku akan di kenali orang dengan mudah.

"Cih, memang kau siapa?," tanya Sasuke.

"Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hyuuga? setahuku semua Hyuuga bermata Lavender dan bukan Violet," kata Sasuke.

"Oh ini cuma soft lens,"kata Hinata sambil melepas soft lensnya.

"Lalu kanapa kau kabur dari rumah?," tanya Sasuke lagi. Hinata pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

"Oh, jadi begitu," kata Sasuke.

'Ternyata dia sama sepertiku,' batin Sasuke.

"Umm, makannya aku boleh tinggal disini nggak?," tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apa?," teriak Sasuke.

"Boleh tidak aku tinggal disini?," tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Kenapa? Kau kan tahu uangku hilang semua, lalu aku mau tinggal dimana lagi?," tanya Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hn, karena kau merepotkan," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Dan...

3

2

1

"Hiks...Hiks..." Hinata sukses menangis. Sasuke pun langsung kelabakan. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat orang yang menangis.

"Hah...Baiklah..." kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Apa? hiks..." tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Baik, kau boleh tinggal disini sampai kau bisa menyewa apartemen mu sendiri." Ulang Sasuke.

"Benar?," tanya Hinata.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Hinata pun dengan refleks berlari kearah Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya. Suatu kebiasaan ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Kebiasaan dengan Ayahnya. Namun ini Sasuke bukan Ayahnya. Kenapa Hinata bisa seberani itu ya? Jawabannya karena refleks. Sasuke pun cengo, di pipinya terdapat semburat merah. Hinata yang sadar akan apa yang ia lakukanpun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku refleks," kata Hinata. Semburat merah tipis nampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke yang telah sadar dari cengonya.

"O-oh iya siapa namamu?," tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hanya itu? Ma-maksudku margamu..."

"Kau cerewet, panggil saja aku Sasuke," kata Sasuke ketus. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku lapar, aku mau masak dulu," katanya sambil berlalu.

"D-dimana kamar mandinya?," tanya Hinata.

"Disitu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk tempat di samping dapur mini yang ada di apartemen itu.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Malam telah menjelang. Sasuke sedang membeli makanan sehingga Hinata sendirian di rumah. Hinata bosan dirumah sendirian. Hinata duduk di sofa yang berada di depan ranjang tidur Sasuke yang menghadap ke TV. Ia menggonta-ganti channel televisi tanda ia bosan. Beberapa saat kemudian ada suara berat yang mengejutkannya.

"Sampai kapan kau melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu?," tanya Suara itu yang ternyata suara Sasuke. Hinata pun terlonjak kaget.

"Kau sudah pulang, lama banget..." kata Hinata.

"Cerewet," seru Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nih punyamu," kata Sasuke. Hinata pun melihat makanannya. Ternyata Sasuke membelikan sekotak takoyaki. Kemudian mereka memakannya bersama.

"Selamat makan," seru Hinata. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hn," gumamnya nggak jelas. Ia pun mulai menyantap makanannya. Namun Hinata hanya diam sambil melihat makanan itu.

"Kenapa nggak dimakan?," tanya Sasuke.

"Ini apa?," tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

GUBRAKKKKK

Takoyaki saja Hinata tidak tahu? Memangnya di rumah dia makan apa? ckck.

"Kau tidak tahu?," tanya Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng.

"Ini takoyaki, terbuat dari daging gurita. Makan saja ini tidak beracun," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?," tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata pun mulai memakan Takoyaki miliknya.

"Enak," kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Cih, sebenarnya kau makan apa saja di rumah mu? Seperti ini saja tidak tahu?," tanya Sasuke.

"Mmm, aku memang belum pernah makan ini. Maid ku tidak pernah membuat makanan seperti ini," katanya sambil terus memakan Takoyakinya. Setelah selesai makan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur. Sementara Hinata menonton TV di sofa. Setelah Hinata merasa mengantuk ia kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke.

"Sasuke...Aku ngantuk..." katanya sambil mengguncang tubuh Sasuke pelan. Namun tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Hinata kembali mengguncang badan Sasuke.

"Apa?," oke kali ini ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Aku ngantuk," rengek Hinata.

"Tidur," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia sudah berada di alam mimpinya ketika Hinata membangunkannya.

"Dimana?," tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hn, Sofa," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Kau tega... Aku tidak mau tidur disana, badanku nanti sakit semua," rengek Hinata lagi.

"Lalu kau mau apa?," kata Sasuke yang mulai gedeg menghadapi tingkah Hinata.

"Aku mau tidur di sini," rengeknya.

"Emmh, yasudah tidur saja," kata Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar. Tak ter duga ternyata Hinata benar-benar melakukannya. Ia berbaring di samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa terusik pun langsung membuka matanya. Ia terkejut Hinata benar-benar melakukan perkataannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidur disitu?," tanya Sasuke yang kali ini sudah membuka matanya 100%.

"Kau bilang aku boleh tidur disini?," katanya polos. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Hei, kau sadar tidak aku ini laki-laki kau perempuan," kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku dan kakak sepupuku sering tidur bareng kok," ucapnya yang lagi-lagi dengan wajah polos. Astaga, saat ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke tembok saking frustasinya. Hinata itu polos atau bodoh sih? Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu.

"Masalahnya aku bukan kakakmu, bisa bahaya kalau kita tidur satu ranjang," kata Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya. Seorang Uchiha tak mungkin menunjukkan emosinya kan?.

"Bahaya? Kenapa?," tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya lagi.

"Argghh, sudahlah. Kau tidur disini, aku mau tidur di sofa," Sasuke menyerah dengan ke polosan Hinata. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju sofa yang ada di seberang ranjang itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum puas melihat Sasuke yang tampak frustasi seperti itu.

**TBC**

**Hai Minna... Ketemu lagi sama Eira... Gimana chap ini? Jelekkah? . Oh iya boleh minta saran nggak buat nama samaran Hinata di chap depan? Cocoknya siapa ya? Hmm...**

**Oh iya Special thanks to :**

**Atacchan, Kimidori Hana, Sora no Aoi, KyuubieChan Chiedhoekid, Keiko-buu89, arigatou, Yhatikaze-kun, Uchihyuu nagisa, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichifer, Kise, n, Lavender chan, Harukaze Chiharu, RukurohiYuki03, Ayuzawa Shia, Nina. Tanalia, Haru3173, lonelyclover, Mamizu Mei**

**Makasi yah Ripyunya. Dan maaf nggak bisa balesin satu-satu. Maaf juga kalau ada nama yang salah tulis.**

**Oke, akhir kata terima kasih telah meripyu. RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan, typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku, judul yang gaje, jelek, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain. Yang nggak suka tekan tombol Back oke?**

**#~...Happy Reading...~#**

Pagi telah datang, mentari telah bangkit dari peraduannya. Sinar-sinar mentari itu perlahan menyeruak masuk ke kamar tempat Hinata tidur melalui celah-celah jendela. Hinata yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyilaukan pun kemudian bangun. Ia sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang masih terlelap di sofa coklat yang berada di depan ranjangnya yang menghadap TV. Orang itu adalah Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum. Ia kemudian melipat selimut dan merapikan tempat tidur. Setelah itu ia beranjak untuk menyingkap tirai. Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar kamar sambil menguap-nguap tidak jelas. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke masih tertidur pulas di sofa. Nampaknya semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Wajar saja kan, dia kan tidur di sofa. Pasti sangat tidak nyaman. Dingin pula, apalagi selimutnya hanya ada satu dan selimut itu dipakai Hinata. Akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa tidur dengan kondisi tanpa selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sinar mentari yang perlahan menyeruak masuk akibat Hinata yang telah menyingkap tirai di ruangan itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit terusik. Ia pun perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata onyxnya itu. Setelah itu dilihatnya ranjang tempat Hinata tidur, dan sudah tidak ada orangnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman dengan langkah gontai dan mata yang setengah terpejam. Setelah itu ia pergi ke Kamar mandi. Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia mengira tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Dan ternyata ada Hinata di dalam kamar mandi. Ia tak memakai pakaian sehelai pun. Biar aku ulangi ia tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun, sehelaipun, se- *dibekep reader*. Dan...

Crottttt...

Terlihat darah segar mengalir di hidung Sasuke. Yak Sasuke mimisan saudara-saudara. Hinata yang sedang memakai sabun pun tersentak dengan dibukanya pintu. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah pintu. Ia menemukan Sasuke hanya mematung ditempat sambil berwajah cengo plus darah yang mengalir di hidungnya. Hinata pun cuma diam ikut-ikutan mematung. Hinata yang dasarnya LoLa alias Loading Lama, ia baru saja menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi beberapa detik setelahnya. Dan...

3

2

1

"Kyaaaaaaa~..." Terdengar teriakan yang menggema diikuti dengan lemparan barang-barang seperti shampoo, dan lain-lain ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung beranjak menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan muka memerah dan hidung yang mimisan.

'Apa yang kulihat tadi?,' batinnya.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hiashi sedang berada di ruangannya. Ia duduk di meja tempatnya ia bekerja sambil menunduk lesu memandangi surat yang di tinggalkan puteri semata wayangnya itu. Didalam surat itu tertulis :

**Ayah, Hinata pergi ya. Hinata nggak ingin dijodohkan. Hinata ingin bebas Ayah... Aku tahu Ayah melakukan ini semua untuk Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak akan bahagia kalau seperti ini terus Yah... Hinata akan pulang kalau Ayah mau membatalkan perjodohan itu.**

**-Hinata-**

"Hinata... dimana kau sekarang..." gumamnya sedih.

"Apakah selama ini aku salah dalam mendidik dia..." gumamnya lagi. Diambilnya foto Isterinya yang terletak di meja itu.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku Hinata pergi," katanya lagi. Hiashi masih terus menunduk sedih memikirkan nasib puterinya.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke sedang meminum kopinya sambil membolak-balik koran yang berada dihadapannya. Matanya terus bergerak mencari berita yang sekiranya menarik. Sesekali ia juga menggigit roti panggangnya. Sementara di seberang Sasuke, ada Hinata yang sedang memakan sarapannya sambil merengut kesal. Ia mengigit rotinya dengan asal sambil terus memberi deathglare pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendapat deathglare dari Hinata pun akhirnya jengah juga. Ia menatap tajam Hinata.

"Hn, ada apa?," tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Masih bilang ada apa lagi. Kau tidak merasa bersalah apa ? dasar mesum," kata Hinata ketus. Sasuke mendelik. Mesum katanya? Enak saja.

"Hei, kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah? Salahmu sendiri mandi tidak dikunci," balas Sasuke sengit.

"E-eeh... A-aku kan lupa," kata Hinata.

"Yasudah," balas Sasuke santai sambil meminum kopinya.

"A-apa y-yang kau lihat tadi ?," tanya Hinata lagi.

"Uhuk...uhukk..." mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopinya pun tersedak. Ia mendelik menatap Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa," kata Sasuke berbohong tentu saja. Mana mungkin ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Ia hanya tidak mau dibilang mesum oleh Hinata.

"Benarkah ?," tanya Hinata sambil memicingkan matanya. Ia masih curiga.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula dadamu rata. Aku tidak minat," kata Sasuke. Ups... rupanya ia keceplosan. Ia langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa harus berbicara seperti itu. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun merona. Ia melihat ke arah dadanya yang sebenarnya berukuran standar alias tidak terlalu rata seperti yang Sasuke bilang tadi. Ia pun langsung mendelik marah.

"Tuh kan, kau lihat..." teriaknya. Ia langsung berlari memukul Sasuke.

"Dasar mesum..." katanya sambil terus memukul.

"Hei, hentikan..." sahut Sasuke.

"Mesum kau," Bukannya menghentikan ia malah terus memukuk Sasuke. Sasuke pun jengah juga akhirnya.

"Hentikan," teriaknya. Tangannya memegangi Hinata. Hinata terdiam, ia memandangi wajah Sasuke yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti saja. Ia tidak berkedip sama sekali. Nampaknya Hinata terpesona dengan wajah sempurna Sasuke.

'Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. Dia sangat...' batinnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Cantik..." gumamnya.

GUBRAKKKKKK

"Apa kau bilang?," tanya Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman Hinata tadi sambil sweatdrop. Hinata pun menoleh.

"Sasuke kalau kau di dandanin pasti cantik," kata Hinata lagi sembil tersenyum. Oh god... jelas-jelas Sasuke laki-laki. Bisa-bisanya ia dibilang cantik? Apa mata Hinata katarak?.

"Cih, dasar aneh," Sasuke pun melepaskan tangannya yang memegangi tangan Hinata. Setelah itu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Sementara itu Hinata terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Sasuke... mau aku dandanin tidak?," tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Cih,"

"Hei... jawab aku..." pinta Hinata sambil berjalan ketempat Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawabnya kesal. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Ayolah Sasukeeee... mau ya...?" rengeknya lagi.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke masih terus memejamkan mata. Hinata yang kesal pun lalu mencubit pipi Sasuke. Yang dicubit langsung mendelik kesal. Ditepisnya kasar tangan Hinata.

"Kalau di bilang tidak ya tidak, kau tuli ya?," bentak Sasuke kesal. Hinata hanya menunduk dan...

3

2

1

"Huaaa... kau jahatttt..." tangis Hinata pecah seketika. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan.'Mulai lagi deh,' batinnya.

"Hiks... aku membencimu... hiks...hiks..." kata Hinata sambil terus terisak.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku mau pergi. Kau jaga rumah," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofa. Ia berjalan mengambil tas dan jaket hitamnya setelah itu ia berjalan pergi.

"Hiks...Mau kemana kau...Heiiiii..." teriak Hinata. Namun terlambat, Sasuke telah menutup pintunya.

"Apa dia marah?," tanya Hinata.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Jadi bagaimana?," tanya Sasuke pada wanita cantik berambut pirang dihadapannya. Wanita itu kira-kira berumur 40 tahun seumuran dengan ibu Sasuke. Namun wajahnya masih sangat cantik dan ia juga err... Seksi...

"Baiklah. Kau diterima di sekolah ini," katanya.

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi nona Tsunade... bolehkah aku minta tolong?," tanya Sasuke pada wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu.

"Tolong sembunyikan identitasku," kata Sasuke. Tsunade hanya mengerutkan kening tanda ia bingung.

"Maksudmu?," tanya Tsunade.

"Kau tahu aku kan? Aku seorang Uchiha. Pasti banyak yang mengenaliku. Aku takut kalau media sampai meliputku yang berada di sini," ungkapnya.

"Baiklah Uchiha, aku tak tahu kenapa kau sampai berada di sini. Tapi aku akan mengusahakannya," kata Tsunade.

"Terimakasih Nona Tsunade. Jadi kapan aku bisa bersekolah di sini?," tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Besok juga bisa. Oh iya namamu mulai sekarang Ryuta Kagami," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hm, tidak buruk. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolonganmu," kata Sasuke sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Hmm. Kau boleh pergi," kata Tsunade. Sasuke pun beranjak pergi dari kantor itu.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hinata sedang mencari-cari makanan di kulkas. Ia lapar. Ini sudah siang dan Sasuke belum kembali juga. Akhirnya ia terpaksa mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengenyangkan perutnya. Dan hasilnya nihil. Di kulkas hanya ada softdrink serta beberapa camilan. Yah, lumayanlah untuk mengganjal perut. Ia kemudian mengambil softdring dan camilan itu. Setelah itu ia menyalakan TV yang berada di kamar tidur lalu melihat-lihat channel yang bagus. Matanya hampir melotot saat melihat ia ada di berita.

"**HEIRRES HYUUGA HILANG. HYUUGA HIASHI SANGAT SEDIH. IA MENGERAHKAN SEMUA BAWAHANNYA UNTUK MENCARI PUTERINYA."**

Begitulah berita yang ada. Hinata langsung mematikan channel TV. Ia menatap TV yang sudah mati itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ayah...maaf," gumamnya. Hinata lalu mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya nomornya sudah diganti, untuk menelepon seseorang.

Tiiitttt...

Tiiittt...

"Moshi-moshi," terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Tenten-nee," sapa Hinata.

"Hinata, kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?," tanya Tenten.

"Umm, aku baik-baik saja. Aku ada di suatu tempat sekarang. Nee-chan tidak usah khawatir." Kata Hinata.

"Syukurlah, eh iya ayahmu sedih sekali Hinata. Sebaiknya kau jangan seperti ini. Pulanglah," bujuk Tenten.

"Tidak Nee... Hinata tidak mau pulang. Hinata masih pengen melihat-lihat dunia luar. Oh iya Nee, apapun yang terjadi jangan katakan kalau aku kabur ke Suna ya?, please..." kata Hinata.

"Umm, baiklah Hinata," kata Tenten ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sudah ya, Jaa~,"

"Jaa~," Hinata pun memutus sambungan telepon.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka. Dan masuklah Sasuke. Hinata menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

"Hei, itu camilanku. Kenapa kau makan?," tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hinata.

"Aku lapar," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kenapa tidak masak saja?," tanyanya lagi. Hinata terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa masak," akunya jujur.

"Cih, sudah kuduga. Dasar nona manja," ejek Sasuke. Hinata mendelik.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," katanya sewot.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke nggak jelas sambil menyalakan TV. Ia mengganti-ganti channelnya. Ia berhenti pada acara anime.

"Sasuke, kau dari mana?," tanya Hinata.

"Mendaftar sekolah," katanya santai.

"Apa? sekolah?," ulang Hinata.

"Hn," jawabnya. Mata Hinata berbinar. Ia menggeser duduknya hingga dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Apa?," tanya Sasuke yang jengah dipandangi Hinata dengan mata yang ber binar-binar itu.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?," tanya Hinata. Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"Tidak," katanya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan pengen sekolah kaya teman-teman yang lainnya. Aku bosan Home Schooling terus," kata Hinata dengan tatapan memelas.

"Karena kau merepotkan. Cukup aku melihatmu di rumah, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi di sekolah," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Kau jahat," Hinata mulai memasang wajah meweknya.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke," teriak Hinata.

"Hn?," sahut Sasuke malas.

"Aku mau ikut..." rengek Hinata.

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah..."

"Tidak..."

"Sasuke... kau jahat,"

"Hn,"

"Boleh ya?,"

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah, akan kulakukan apapun asal aku boleh ikut sekolah,"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hinata sedang mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih pendek yang di padukan dengan Blazer Hitam. Dasi kotak-kotak berwarna merah yang melingkar di dasinya. Dan rok rampel kotak-kotak yang panjangnya sekitar 5 centimeter diatas lutut yang berwana senada dengan dasi yang ia kenakan. Tak lupa ia mengenakan penyamarannya. Ia mengenakan Wig coklat sebahu dan softlens violet. Oh iya, ia juga mengenakan tas ransel yang kemarin di belikan Sasuke. Nah, sekarang ia sudah siap untuk berangkat Sekolah. Sekolah? Ya Hinata sekolah. Kemarin setelah melewati perdebatan panjang akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk Sasuke.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ayolah, akan kulakukan apapun asal aku boleh ikut sekolah," bujuk Hinata lagi. Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang perkataan Hinata. Ia kemudian menyeringai setan.

"Hm, baiklah..." katanya.

"Apa?," tanya Hinata.

"Kau boleh ikut," kata Sasuke sambil terus menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Yeiiii," teriak Hinata senang.

"Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu, kau harus mau melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan. Kau mengerti?" kata Sasuke lagi. Hinata terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang syarat Sasuke.

"Umm, baiklah," katanya. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung menelepon Tsunade –Kepala Sekolah Suna Gakuen- untuk mendaftarkan Hinata juga.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hinata, cepat," teriak Sasuke dari arah dapur.

"Iya aku sudah siap," teriak Hinata senang. Ia berlari menuju arah dimana Sasuke berada. Setelah ia sampai ia terpana dengan penampilan Sasuke. Sungguh sangat beda dengan yang kemarin. Sasuke yang sekarang ia mengenakan seragam seperti Hinata namun bedanya ia memakai celana. Rambutnya sudah tidak berwarna biru dongker lagi, ia memakai wig berwarna coklat kehitaman dan bermodel spike. Ia memakai soft lens berwarna coklat jernih, ia juga memakai kacamata tanpa frame. Sungguh tampak beda sekali.

"Sa-sasuke... kau seperti bukan Sasuke," kata Hinata kagum.

"Memang aku bukan Sasuke, sekarang namaku Ryuta. Panggil aku Ryuta," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Umm... Lalu aku siapa?," tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hm, kau... Sawada Yuka," sahut Sasuke.

"Aa, Yuka. Bagus juga," kata Hinata girang.

"Oke ayo berangkatttt," seru Hinata.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Gyaa, maaf apdetannya molor banget... akhir-akhir ini Eira lagi pusing siih... ada UTS sama banyak tugas, ada disuruh bikin karya tulis lah, makalah lah, bikin drama lah... aduhh pusing... mana hasil UTS nya kurang maksimal... huehehehe (nangis di pojokan)... jadi maafkan Eira atas keterlambatannya ya?**

**Makasih yang udah ripyu di chapter 3... Domo Arigatho Gozaimasu...**

**:D**

**Akhir kata RnR please?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan, typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku, judul yang gaje, jelek, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain. Yang nggak suka tekan tombol Back oke?**** No Flame lohh ^_^v**

**#~...Happy Reading...~#**

.

.

.

.

.

Langit begitu cerah, embun-embun menetes dari dedaunan. Udara masih terasa sejuk, meski keadaan kota sudah mulai ramai dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang serta manusia-manusia yang juga berlalu lalang memadati jalanan. Lampu merah di sisi jalan menyala. Para pejalan kaki mulai berjalan menyeberangi jalanan yang pagi itu lumayan ramai. Ada yang menyeberang ke arah barat dan ada juga yang menyeberang berlawanan arah yaitu ke arah timur. Nampak dua orang muda mudi yang berjalan menyeberangi jalan ke arah timur. Seorang laki-laki berambut spike cokelat kehitaman serta seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu sedang berjalan beriringan, ah ralat. Mereka tidak berjalan beriringan melainkan gadis itu mengekor laki-laki berambut spike tadi.

"Sasuke… tunggu aku…" teriak gadis itu sambil sesekali meminta maaf saat ia menabrak orang yang menyeberang berlawanan arah dengannya. Laki-laki yang di panggil Sasuke itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memelankan langkahnya.

"Ah, gomenasai… aku tidak sengaja…." Ucap Hinata –si gadis berambut cokelat sebahu- ketika ia untuk kesekian kalinya menabrak orang yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara meminta maaf dari gadis itupun kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata melihat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kesempatan itu digunakan Hinata untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Dasar lelet," ejek Sasuke ketika Hinata tepat berada di sampingnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian mereka berjalan sampai berada disisi jalan yang lain. Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Tujuan mereka adalah Suna Gakuen. Sekolah yang akan mereka tempati untuk menuntut ilmu selama pelarian (?) mereka. Untuk menempuh sekolah itu mereka menggunakan bus sebagai sarana transportasi. Suna Gakuen adalah sekolah yang cukup favorite di Suna. Gedung Suna Gakuen cukup strategis. Gedung itu dapat ditempuh hanya 15 menit dari pusat kota.

"Sasuke… kita naik ini?," Tanya Hinata ketika Bus yang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

"Hn…"

"Kenapa naik ini? Kenapa nggak naik taksi?," Tanya Hinata.

"Bodoh, kau mau menghabiskan uangku ya? Naik taksi itu mahal. Lebih baik naik ini," sembur Sasuke.

"Tapi kan..."

"Ck, sudahlah… ayo masuk," potong Sasuke cepat. Sasuke pun kemudian masuk kedalam bus. Hinata masih belum naik. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang namun sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk ikut naik. Di dalam bus lumayan ramai. Kursi-kursi sudah tidak ada yang kosong. Sasuke dan Hinata pun terpaksa berdiri.

"Yah, udah nggak ada yang kosong…." Kata Hinata. "Terus kita duduk dimana?," tanyanya.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja kita berdiri," kata Sasuke kesal. "Jangan bilang sebelumnya kau tidak pernah naik bus…" sambung Sasuke kemudian. Hinata mengangguk.

"Memang belum," katanya.

Sasuke hanya mendecak sebal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis ini. Sebenarnya Hinata itu berasal dari abad mana sih? Masa' naik bus saja tidak pernah? Ckckck….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata saat ini sudah sampai di Suna Gakuen. Sesampainya disana, mereka berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan dimana kelas mereka. Di sepanjang koridor mata setiap siswa tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka melihat kedatangan mereka sambil berbisik-bisik ada yang memekik senang bahkan ada juga yang menatap sinis ke arah Hinata.

"Kyaa~ dia tampan sekali," pekik seorang gadis.

"Apa mereka murid baru ya?," bisik seorang siswa laki-laki kepada temannya.

"Cih, tapi siapa sih gadis itu?," kata seorang gadis lagi.

Hinata tampak risih di tatap seperti itu. Ia semakin mendekatkan diri ke arah Sasuke, lalu menarik ujung Blazer Sasuke.

"S-sasuke... kenapa mereka melihat kita dengan pandangan seperti itu?," bisik Hinata. Sasuke yang berjalan agak didepan Hinata hanya menoleh sedikit lalu berkata "Santai saja."

"T-tapi, aku takut..." kata Hinata lagi.

"Cih," Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai didepan kantor Kepala sekolah. Sasuke pun mengetuk pintu ruang Kepala sekolah.

Tok... Tok...Tok...

"Masuk," sahut seseorang yang berada di dalam. Sasuke dan Hinata pun memasuki ruangan Kepala sekolah.

"Oh kau Sasuke," kata Tsunade.

"Hn, dimana kelas kami?," tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Aa, kalian masuk kelas XI-B," kata Tsunade singkat.

"Kami sekelas?," tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Mau apa lagi? Cepat ke kelas. Pelajaran hampir di mulai," kata Tsunade sambil menggoyangkan tangannya tanda mengusir.

"Hn, baiklah," sahut Sasuke.

"Asyik, kita sekelas…" teriak Hinata.

"Berisik…" sembur Sasuke. Ia sebenarnya nggak begitu suka sekelas sama Hinata. Sudah cukup ia bertemu Hinata dirumah dan di sekolah, ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dikelas.

'Tapi mungkin tidak buruk satu kelas dengan gadis itu,' batinnya sambil menyeringai. Mereka terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"N-namaku Hy –ah Sawada Yuka… Sa-salam kenal semua…." Kata Hinata. Saat ini ia sedang memperkenalkan diri di kelas barunya. Ia hampir saja salah menyebut namanya, untung saat itu Sasuke mendeathglarenya, jadi ia tidak jadi salah ucap.

"Baik, terimakasih Sawada-san. Nah sekarang kau yang memperkenalkan diri," kata guru cantik berambut Hitam legam dan bermata semerah darah kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, namaku Ryuta Kagami," ucap Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas. Benar-benar irit ngomong.

"Kyaaaaa~," terdengar jejeritan dari para gadis saat mendengar perkenalan Sasuke tadi. Bukan karena mereka kecewa dengan perkenalan Sasuke yang singkat itu, namun justru mereka senang. Mereka menganggap Sasuke itu cool. Jadi kebiasaan irit ngomong Sasuke itu justru menjadi daya tariknya. Sasuke mendesah pelan.

'Tch, selalu saja, tidak di sekolah lama, tidak disini, gadis-gadisnya sama berisiknya,' batinnya.

"Baik, tenang anak-anak... ya Sawada-san, kau duduk dengan gadis berambut pink yang itu. Namanya Sakura."Kata guru cantik yang bernama Kurinai itu. Sakura yang mendengar namanya di sebut kemudian tersenyum. Hinata segera berjalan menuju bangku Sakura.

"Hai, aku Sakura… Salam kenal ya," kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"A-aku Sawada Yuka, salam kenal juga Sakura-san…" kata Hinata sambil menyambut tangan Sakura.

"Dan kau Kagami-san… kau boleh duduk dengan emm… ah itu yang berambut kuning cerah itu. Namanya Naruto," Naruto pun tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke, namun Sasuke cuek-cuek saja. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju bangku Naruto. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke disambut dengan cengiran Naruto.

"Hai, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam Kenal…" sapa Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh iya, kau mau aku perkenalkan pada cewek-cewek di kelas ini tidak?," tanya Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke. Sasuke hendak menjawab 'tidak' tapi Naruto sudah melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menunjuk gadis-gadis satu persatu sambil menjelaskan.

"Hm, mulai dari yang… itu, Cewek yang berambut pirang dan berponi yang sedang memperhatikanmu itu namanya Shion… terus cewek cantik yang rambutnya pink itu Sakura, terus yang rambutnya merah itu Karin dia orangnya cerewet jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengan Karin, terus yang rambut pirang di kuncir itu Ino. Sepertinya dia naksir kamu tuh. Kegatelan banget deh dia kan udah punya pacar, namanya Shikamaru, ckckck. Terus yang bla bla bla…." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ocehan Naruto. Telinganya panas mendengar semua penuturan pemuda pirang itu. Lalu tiba-tiba….

BLETAKKKK….

Penghapus papan tulis melayang tepat di kepala si pirang. Si empunya kepala pun meringis kesakitan.

"A-auh… Sakitttt…Kurinai-senseI kau ini apa-apaan sih," sewot Naruto sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya yang benjol.

"Kau yang apa-apaan Naruto. Ini pelajaran jadi jangan ngobrol. Kagami-san pasti sangat terganggu dengan ocehanmu itu," sembur Kurinai.

"Tidak kok, dia tidak terga-…,"

"Iya, aku terganggu," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Eh?,"

"Tuhkan… Sudahlah, kalau kau memang mau ngobrol sama Kagami-san mending nanti saja pas Istirahat," kata Kurinai. Setelah itu pelajaran kembali berlangsung. Naruto tidak lagi mengoceh, namun saat ini dia malah asik membaca buku pervert karya penulis pervert tekenal bernama Jiraiya.

'Dasar… tidak niat Sekolah,' sungut Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuka-san… mari kuantar berkeliling," Kata Sakura. Saat itu istirahat pertama. Hinata sedang duduk di bangkunya bersama Sakura.

"Ayo aku antar juga," seru Ino yang duduk di depan Hinata dan Sakura. Ino duduk dengan Tayuya.

"Em, iya," Hinata kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Belum sampai selangkah ia berjalan, langkahnya telah dihentikan oleh cewek berambut merah maroon, cewek berambut pirang berponi, dan cewek berambut merah jambu. Mereka adalah Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya.

"Hei anak baru, kami mau nanya… kenapa kau dan Kagami-kun bisa pindah kesini dihari yang sama? Kau bukan pacarnya kan?" Tanya Karin.

"A-apa? Em…b-bukan…a-aku…aku sepupu jauhnya," jawab Hinata tergagap. Sejujurnya Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan tiga orang ini, apalagi tadi saat pelajaran Sakura sudah memberi tahu untuk jangan berurusan dengan tiga cewek ini. Sakura bilang "Mereka itu sangat merepotkan. Jangan cari masalah dengan mereka," begitu katanya. Maka dari itu Hinata merasa tidak nyaman ketika berbicara dengan mereka.

"Hmm… begitu ya? baguslah… berarti kita masih ada kesempatan Karin…" sahut Tayuya.

"Hei, kalian ini…menghentikan langkah kami hanya untuk itu?," tanya Sakura.

"Benar," sahut Tayuya.

"Kalau begitu sudah belum bertanyanya?," Tanya Ino sebal.

"Iya, kalian boleh pergi," sahut Shion tak acuh. Hinata, Ino dan Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Wah, Yuka-chan…ternyata kau sepupu jauh Kagami-kun ya?," tanya Ino.

"E-eh bagaimana ya, kalau d-dibilang sepupu juga a-aku bingung. Soalnya dia a-anak dari saudaranya adik ipar Ibuku," jawab Hinata asal.

"Hm, iya ya… itu namanya sepupu bukan ya?," tanya Ino sambil memasang pose mikir.

"Ah sudahlah, intinya mereka bersaudara," kata Sakura menengahi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Ryuta... tendang bolanya kesini…" sahut pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Ia sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan belakang sekolah bersama 4 orang temannya ketika Sasuke lewat untuk berkeliling. Sasuke pun menendang bola itu kepada Naruto.

"Tendangan bagus," puji cowok bertato segitiga di pipinya yang tak lain bernama Kiba.

"Hei, kenapa tidak gabung sama kita-kita?," Tanya Naruto. "Ayo sini," sambungnya. Sasuke dengan malas melangkah ke arah mereka. Tidak enak juga kan kalau menolak.

"Kau belum kenal mereka kan? sini aku perkenalkan satu persatu. Yang muka ngantuk itu namanya Shikamaru," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku Ryuta…" kata Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Salam kenal…" ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Dan yang kaya doggy itu Kiba," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Kiba.

"Wah, kurang ajar kau rubah," kata Kiba sambil mendeathglare Naruto. "Eh, Salam kenal ya," sambung Kiba.

"Hn,"

"Dan yang bermata panda dan berambut merah itu Gaara," ucap si pirang lagi.

"Salam kenal," sapa Gaara.

"Hn,"

"Ayo main lagi, mau ikut?," tawar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke. Mereka pun bermain sepak bola sampai menjelang bel masuk. Ketika 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kringggg Kringgg….

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Anak-anak kelas XI B berhamburan keluar untuk segera pulang. Di dalam kelas hanya ada Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Sementara murid yang lainnya telah pulang.

"Yuka-san, rumahmu di daerah mana?," tanya Sakura.

"A-ah, etto…" Hinata sedikit melirik Sasuke untuk meminta bantuan, sementara yang di lirik tidak memberi respon apapun.

"Dimana Yuka-san?," ulang Sakura.

"Emm, k-karena a-aku baru didaerah sini, a-aku belum begitu tahu d-daerah tempat aku tinggal," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, begitu. Wah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan. Nanti aku tunjukkan tempat-tempat yang asik, mau tidak?," tanya Sakura.

"Hei jidat, hari ini kan kita tidak bisa? Kau mau di pecat?," sahut Ino.

"Oh iya. Sayang sekali, hari ini nggak bisa jalan bareng… emm kapan-kapan saja ya? Hehe…" kata Sakura sambil nyengir kuda.

"Yasudah, tidak apa," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Yuka-chan, maaf ya. Kami pulang duluan, kami buru-buru sih, ayo Sakura," pamit Ino.

"Umm, Jaa~ Yuka-chan…"

"Jaa~ Sakura… Jaa~ Ino…" sahut Hinata.

"Jaa~ Ryuta-kun," kata Sakura dan Ino serempak sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang Sasuke," ucap Hinata ketika Sakura dan Ino sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Hn, kau duluan," kata Sasuke.

"Eh?," tanyan Hinata sambil memiringkan kepala tanda ia bingung.

"Kau jalan duluan," kata cowok raven itu lagi.

"Kenapa?,"

"Cih, cerewet. Aku tidak mau anak-anak curiga karena kita pulang bareng," jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Aa-h begitu, baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh… panas sekali. Aku tidak tahan memakai wig ini," kata Hinata sambil membuka wignya sesampainya di apartement. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan TV sementara Sasuke sedang mengambil minum di dapur. Hinata kemudian menyalakan Televisi untuk melihat acara anime.

"Hei, jangan lupa dengan janjimu," kata Sasuke setibanya dari mengambil minum. Ia juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa yang diduduki Hinata.

"Eh? Janji apa?," tanya Hinata. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya tanda bosan.

"Tch, sudah kuduga kau lupa. Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kau mau melakukan apapun asal kau boleh ikut bersekolah?," jelas Sasuke. Hinata nampak mengingat-ingat.

_._

"_Ayolah, akan kulakukan apapun asal aku boleh ikut sekolah,"_

.

"Hmm_,_ iya aku ingat… lalu kenapa?," tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja kau harus menepatinya, kalau tidak mulai besok jangan ikuti aku ke sekolah," ucap Sasuke jengkel.

"Hmm, baiklah,"

"Baik, Yang harus kau lakukan pertama adalah kau harus melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah seperti menyapu, mengepel, dan sebagainya. Kedua, kau tidak boleh tidur di kasur. Ketiga, kau harus mengikuti semua perkataan dan perintahku karena apa? Karena ini rumahku dan kau hanya menumpang disini," kata Sasuke.

"Eh?,"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?," tanya Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau yang ketiga mungkin a-aku bisa. T-tapi… a-aku tidak bisa menyapu dan mengepel. A-aku juga tidak mau tidur di sofa," kata Hinata sambil memasang muka memelas.

"Tch, aku tidak mau tahu. Yang jelas itu aturan mainnya," kata Sasuke cuek. Hinata hanya menunduk lesu. Kemudian… bisa ditebak sendiri kan apa yang dilakukan Hinata? mewek tentu saja.

"Huaa, kau jahat… mana bisa aku tidur di sofa? Kan dingin… terus mana bisa aku melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti itu? Kau jahat…" kata Hinata sambil memukuli lengan Sasuke.

"Aduh, hentikan… hey…" Sasuke mencoba menghindari pukulan tangan Hinata.

"Nggak, aku nggak mau berhenti…"

"Hentikan," bentak Sasuke sambil memegangi tangan Hinata.

"…"

"Bukankah itu sudah konsekuensinya? Kau bilang kau mau melakukan apapun?," tanya Sasuke sambil masih memegangi tangan Hinata.

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian…" potong Sasuke cepat. Hinata terdiam sejenak . Ia menimbang-nimbang kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Kemudian ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Hm, baiklah…" kata Hinata.

**TBC**

**Hallo minna-san, lama tak jumpa #duagh... maaf apdet molor... meski fic ini udah ready sampai chap 5 tapi apdetannya tetep molor... kenapa ? pertama, internet di rumah lagi eror TT_TT jadinya apdetnya molor. Kedua, yang ripyu makin lama makin berkurang desu, jadinya nggak semangat buat apdet... apa karena udah pada bosen ya sama ficnya Kiara?. Ketiga, masih ragu sama chapter ini. Hmm, maaf yah Minna kalau chap ini jelek, ^^. ****Yasudahlah dari pada banyak cing cong, mendingan RnR please...?**

**Special Thanks to unlogin reviewer :**

**Mumut Cheery, Nara Hikari, Firah-chan, ririrea, Shyoul lavaen.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bukankah itu sudah konsekuensinya? Kau bilang kau mau melakukan apapun?" tanya Sasuke sambil masih memegangi tangan Hinata.

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," potong Sasuke cepat. Hinata terdiam sejenak . Ia menimbang-nimbang kata-kata Sasuke, kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

**DECLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO –SAMA... ^^**

**PAIRING: SasuHina**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, idenya mungkin pasaran, alur berantakan, typo dimana-mana,bahasa yang kurang baku, judul yang gaje, jelek, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain. Yang nggak suka tekan tombol Back oke? No Flame lohh ^_^**

**#~...Happy Reading...~#**

"Hm, masih kotor. Ulangi," kata pemuda berambut _raven_ itu pada gadis bersurai _indigo _di depannya.

"Tapi aku sudah mengepelnya hampir sepuluh kali dan kau selalu bilang belum bersih? Kau mau menyiksaku ya?" bentak Hinata.

Hinata sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti yang diperintahkan Sasuke, namun pemuda itu selalu menyuruhnya mengulangi pekerjaannya. Pertama, mengelap perabotan, membersihkan kamar, kemudian mengepel. Tidak ada yang Hinata kerjakan hanya sekali. Pasti Sasuke selalu menyuruhnya mengulanginya dengan alasan inilah, itulah. Namun apa daya, Hinata hanya menurut saja. Bagaimanapun ia hanya menumpang di apartemen Sasuke. Tapi saat ini sepertinya kesabaran Hinata telah habis. Ia sudah mengepel kamar Sasuke hampir sepuluh kali dan Sasuke masih bilang belum bersih? Itu sungguh keterlaluan. Coba lihat wajah Hinata yang tampak kelelahan itu, kasihan banget kan? Sungguh tega Sasuke.

"Ini memang belum bersih. Lakukan sekali lagi," perintah Sasuke.

"Nggak mau, ini sudah bersih…" Hinatameletakkan alat pelnya.

"Aa, rupanya kau sudah tidak betah tinggal di sini ya?" Hinata melotot mendengarnya.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah bosan tinggal disini," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

"Hei, kalau aku sudah bosan, aku tidak akan melakukan semua pekerjaan tadi tau." Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah, lakukan sekali lagi."

"Aku capek," kata Hinata sambil melangkah menuju sofa lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku bilang sekali lagi!" perintah Sasuke.

"Nggak!"

"Aa, kau mau dapat hukuman ya?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Terserah, pokoknya aku nggak mau weee," kata Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidah. Sasuke kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia kemudian mendekat kearah Hinata yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh di sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Ia kemudian berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Benarkah? Hn, baiklah, nanti malam kau tidak boleh makan malam."

"Eh? Kau jahat~" Hinata mewek.

"Kalau nggak mau ya selesaikan pekerjaanmu itu."

"Hmmh, baiklah. Dasar Sasuke jahat~" Hinata mengambil alat pelnya sambil manyun. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum puas.

**...**

"Hinata, kau yang masak," kata Sasuke pada Hinata yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Aku nggak bisa masak, lagipula aku capek."

"Ck, dasar payah. Baiklah malam ini kita makan ramen instant saja."

"Eh? Kenapa nggak pesan saja?"

"Tck, dasar bodoh. Uangku sudah menipis, jadi harus hemat," sembur Sasuke.

"Yaaahh," keluh Hinata.

"Yasudah, biar aku yang buat." Sasuke kemudian melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat ramen instant. Sementara Hinata, dia kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku selesai, aku ke kamar duluan ya, aku capek," kata Hinata sambil beranjak pergi dari ruang makan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum senang kemudian beranjak menuju kamar. Sementara Sasuke, ia masih melanjutkan makanannya yang belum selesai. Sebenarnya itu adalah trik Hinata, ia sengaja makan secepat mungkin agar bisa masuk ke kamar lebih dulu dari Sasuke dan bisa tidur di kasur.

Setelah Sasuke selesai makan, ia kemudian mengambil minum lalu beranjak ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar ia mendapati Hinata dengan pulasnya tidur di kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Sasuke mendelik kesal.

_Rupanya ini rencanamu,_ batin Sasuke.

"Hei, bangun. Kau tidak seharusnya tidur disini," kata Sasuke kesal.

Tak ada sahutan.

"Hei, nona manja! Bangun, kau harusnya tidur di sofa!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Emhh.." Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah lenguhan.

"Hei!" kali ini Sasuke tampak menarik selimut yang Hinata pakai dengan kesal. Kemudian ia menarik kaki Hinata. Hinata terpaksa bangun dari 'pura-pura' tidurnya.

"Emh, ada apa sih?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke kehabisan kesabaran. Ia men-_deathglare_ Hinata. Namun Hinata tak takut, ia malah mengubah posisinya dari tengkurap menjadi miring. Ia juga membenarkan selimut yang tadi ditarik Sasuke. Kelakuan Hinata itu membuat Sasuke tambah kesal. Namun ia tak kehabisan akal. Ia malah tidur di samping Hinata sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata. Hinata yang merasa ada pergerakan di sampingnya pun tersentak. Namun, ia lebih tersentak lagi dengan posisinya yang dipeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Hinata menoleh kearah dimana Sasuke berada, ia mendelik.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Hmm?" gumam Sasuke. Ia kemudian mendongak untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah. Sasuke kemudian menyeringai.

"Apa yang k-kau l-lakukan me-mesum?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menyeringai lagi.

"L-lepaskan!" Bukannya melepaskan Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Nggak."

"Ihh, lepaskan..," rengek Hinata.

"Nggak."

Hinata tidak kehilangan akal. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke kemudian melingkarkan kaki kirinya ke pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik, sementara Hinata malah tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan kaki Hinata dari pinggangnya.

"Mm, menurutmu?" sahut Hinata sambil meniru kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

"Ck." Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan kaki Hinata, namun gadis itu masih tetap_kekeuh _pada posisinya. Akhirnya Sasuki mencubit kaki Hinata, gadis itu meringis kecil.

"Sakit tau!" sewot gadis itu sambil manyun.

"Hn," gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata sambil meletakkan kaki kirinya di kedua kaki Hinata alias kaki Sasuke menindih kaki Hinata.

_'Kau mau membuatku menyerah tidur disini ya? Itu percuma, aku nggak akan menyerah. Aku nggak mau tidur di sofa,'_ batin gadis itu. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya ke dada Sasuke dengan cukup keras, sehingga sang empunya dada kembali membuka matanya. Ia mendelik kearah Hinata yang nampak memejamkan mata—pura-pura tidur.

_'Gadis ini… kau mau melawanku ya? Baiklah, akan kulayani,'_ batin Sasuke kesal. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Hinata. Setelah itu, ia mengubah posisinya menghadap Hinata yang tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Tangan kekarnya kembali melingkar di perut ramping Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak, ia menoleh menghadap Sasuke yang dengan seenak jidat memeluknya.

_'Dia belum juga menyerah? Ugh, aku juga nggak akan nyerah,'_ batin Hinata. Ia kemudian meletakkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke. Peperangan mereka pun terus berlanjut hingga mereka tanpa sadar tertidur pulas.

**...**

Keesokan harinya..

"Emh, hangat..," gumam Hinata. Ia membuka matanya untuk melihat sumber kehangatan itu dan..

5

4

3

2

1

"Kyaaa! Kenapa kau ada disini?" sebuah teriakan memekakan telinga terdengar di pagi hari yang cerah itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Begini ceritanya, Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda. Dan pemuda itu… bisa ditebak sendiri kan? Sasuke. Wajah Hinata berada di dada Sasuke sementara tangan kiri Hinata melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Hal yang serupa juga dilakukan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya berada di pinggang ramping Hinata. Sementara kaki kanannya ia letakkan di kaki Hinata. Posisi mereka saat ini seperti posisi suami-istri yang sedang tertidur. Tak heran Hinata teriak saat melihat posisinya.

"Apaan sih?" Sasuke mengusap telinganya yang berdenging mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sasuke yang nyawanya belum sepenuhnya kembali hanya memiringkan kepala,bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kancing piyamanya sedikit terbuka, seketika itu tangannya digunakan untuk menutup dadanya yang sedikit terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata lagi. Tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk menutupi dadanya. Sasuke ikut bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat.

"Bodoh, semalam kita kan tidur bareng," ucapnya cuek. Hinata tampak mengingat-ingat juga.

_'Ah, benar juga,'_ batinnya.

"T-tapi… kenapa kau tidak menyerah dan tidur di sofa sih?" bela Hinata.

"Cih, enak saja. Ini kamarku, harusnya kau yang tidur di sofa. Lagian tadi malam aku ketiduran," sahut Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Enak saja, aku nggak mau tidur di sofa, wee…" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yasudah, berarti itu salahmu. Kau lebih memilih tidur denganku dari pada tidur di sofa. Aa, atau jangan-jangan…" Sasuke menatap Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan menemukan seringaian terpampang jelas di bibir Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Sasuke mendekat, ia kemudian berbisik ditelinga Hinata.

"Kau… Sengaja menggodaku ya?"

"Apa?" Hinata mendelik.

"Hmm, tentu saja. Kau pasti sengaja ingin tidur denganku kan? Kau tau, banyak gadis yang ingin tidur denganku. Kau mungkin salah satunya," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Nggak kok… Enak saja…Eh iya, JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?" teriak Hinata sambil melihat jam yang bertengger manis di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Gawat," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 dan 30 menit lagi masuk. Mereka akan telat kalau tidak bergegas.

"Bisa telat nih!" Hinata juga beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari mengikuti Sasuke. Karena Hinata kurang cepat jadi kamar mandi sudah dikuasai oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, buka… Aku duluan!" teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Nggak. Aku duluan yang kesini jadi aku duluan yang mandi."

"Ikh, tapi ntar aku telat…"

"Deritamu."

"Hueee, kau jahat!" Hinata mulai mewek.

"Diam."

"Nggak mau."

"Tunggu sebentar apa susahnya sih?"

"Tapi kan harusnya _ladies first_."

"Ini apartemenku, jadi aku duluan."

"Kau jahat~"

"Biarin."

"Jahat!"

"Diam."

"Sasuke jahaaaattt~"

Dan adu mulut itu terus berlanjut..

**...**

"Hiashi-_sama_, Tenten-san sudah datang," ucap salah satu pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Suruh dia masuk," perintah Hiashi.

"Paman Hiashi…"

"Duduklah," kata Hiashi. Tenten kemudian mengikuti perintah Hiashi. Ia duduk di seberang Hiashi.

"Ada apa paman memanggilku?" tanya Tenten hati-hati. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu arah pembicaraan Hiashi, namun ia pura-pura belum tahu.

"Kau tahu, Hinata hilang…"

"Ya, paman."

"Dia hilang ketika di taman bermain, dan pengawal Hinata bilang ia melihatmu bersama Hinata waktu itu," jelas pria paruh baya itu. "Benarkah itu?"lanjutnya.

"Ah, itu.. Benar paman. Waktu itu aku memang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya," jawab Tenten.

"Lalu, kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu paman… waktu itu kami hanya mengobrol sebentar kemudian Hinata bilang harus pergi," jawab Tenten bohong.

_'Paman, maafkan aku… aku membohongimu,'_ batinnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, paman. Aku benar-benar tak tahu dimana dia."

"Baiklah, kuharap kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri, jadi jangan mengecewakanku," ujarnya.

_'Maaf paman… maaf… '_ batin Tenten menyesal.

"Baik paman, nanti kalau ada kabar tentang Hinata, paman akan aku kabari."

"Hn, baiklah… kau boleh pergi."

"Baik, paman…"

**...**

"Ihh, gara-gara kau kita hampir telat nih!" sewot Hinata pada Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Hinata. Mereka saat ini sedang naik bis menuju sekolah mereka.

"Cih, gara-gara kau!"

"Enggak, gara-gara kau…"

"Tch, terserahlah."

"Weee.." Hinata menjulurkan lidah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri disamping Hinata. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan kesaku, sementara tangan kirinya berpegangan pada pegangan yang berada diatas kepalanya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat kakek tua di samping Hinata yang sedang senyum-senyum melihat kebawah. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan kakek itu, ternyata kakek itu sedang memandangi pantat Hinata. Selain matanya yang nakal, tangannya juga tak kalah nakal. Tangan kakek tua itu mulai bergerak kearah pantat Hinata. Sementara sang empunya sedang bersenandung ria sambil menatap pemandangan luar jendela. Tangan kakek itu semakin dekat ke target.

_'Kakek mesum,'_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang digunakan untuk menarik Hinata kemudian memelintir tangan kakek itu. Sang kakek meringis kesakitan, namun ia tidak berteriak. Mungkin karena takut ketahuan dan di keroyok penumpang bis lainnya. Hinata yang pada dasarnya _tel-mi_ alias telat mikir baru menyadari posisinya setelah beberapa detik. Setelah sadar, dia kaget dengan posisinya yang dipeluk Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Apa?" bentak Sasuke.

"Ng-nggak k-kok." Hinata lebih memilih diam. Ia kemudian melepaskan dari pelukan Sasuke dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"S-sakit, anak muda… lepaskan," ringis kesakitan dari kakek itu terdengar. Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat tangan Sasuke sedang memelintir tangan Kakek itu.

"Sasuke, lepaskan!" seru Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Lepaskan! Kasihan tau…"

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih sambil melepaskan tangan kakek itu.

"Kakek nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok."

"Sasuke, kau harus minta maaf." pinta Hinata.

"Nggak apa-apa nona, kakek yang salah," kata kakek itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Sasuke!" seru Hinata lagi. Namun Sasuke tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Bis berhenti di halte bus yang terletak beberapa meter dari sekolah mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke langsung turun dari bis diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Sebelum turun Hinata meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada kakek itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyakiti kakek itu? Kasihan tau," sewot Hinata.

"Ck, berisik. Kau tahu, kakek itu bukan kakek baik-baik. Dia itu kakek mesum!" bentak Sasuke. Hinata manyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau saja tadi aku tidak menolongmu, kakek itu pasti sudah meraba-raba tubuhmu," jelas Sasuke.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Makanya kalau mau ngomel pikir-pikir dulu nona…"

"Ihh, aku kan nggak tau… lagian kau nggak ngasih tau siih,"

"Tch, merepotkan."

"Ehehe, maaf yaa," kata Hinata sambil nyengir.

Bukannya membalas perkataan Hinata ia malah ngeloyor pergi. Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian ikut berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Hinata… Hinata… kau terlalu polos.

**...**

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Di koridor yang ia lewati hampir tidak ada siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang karena ini memang sudah jam masuk. Hanya ada beberapa siswa dan Hinata yang melewati koridor itu. Sasuke? Ia berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan mungkin saat ini sudah sampai di kelas dan duduk dengan nyaman. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata telah sampai di kelasnya. Ia menghirup nafas sejenak sebelum masuk ke kelas. Ia kemudian menggeser pintu di depannya.

"A-ano… ma-maaf s-saya terlambat _sensei_…," kata Hinata pada seorang guru berambut nanas serta memiliki luka di hidungnya yang sedang mengajar.

"Aa, kau murid baru ya. Siapa namamu?" tanya guru yang bernama Iruka itu.

"S-sawada…Yuka…"

"Umm, baiklah karena kau murid baru jadi kuberi toleransi, tapi lain kali jangan terlambat ya," ujar guru yang mengajar pelajaran sejarah itu.

"B-baik, _sensei_!"

"Duduklah." Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya. Ia sedikit melirik Sasuke yang duduk santai di bangkunya.

_'Ck, nyebelin,'_batin Hinata.

**...**

Istirahat tiba, Hinata memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku pelajaran. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor lantai dua itu. Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan kelasnya ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yuka-_chan_!" panggil Sakura.

"Y-ya Sakura-_chan_?" sahut Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana? Ke kantin yuk!"

"_A-ano_, aku harus ke perpustakaan. K-kau tau kan, aku belum p-punya buku buku pelajaran."

"Ah, iya ya… yahh, aku sendirian dong…"

"Loh, Ino-_chan_ k-kemana?"

"Dia lagi pacaran tuh, sama Shikamaru…," ujar gadis _pink_ itu sambil manyun.

"Maaf y-ya… "

"Nggak apa-apa, aku ke kantin sendirian aja. _Jaa_~ Yuka-_chan_…" ucapnya sambil berlari.

"_Jaa~_ Sakura-_chan_."

Hinata kembali berjalan ke perpustakaan. Setelah sampai di sana, ia segera mencari buku-buku yang ia butuhkan. Ia meminjam beberapa buku pelajaran. Setelah itu kembali ke kelasnya.

"Huahh, berat sekali!" keluh Hinata.

Hinata sampai di persimpangan koridor. Tepat ketika Hinata berbelok ke kiri, ada seseorang yang berlari kearahnya dan menabraknya hingga jatuh. Bukunya pun jatuh berantakan.

"Awhh!" rintih Hinata.

"Kau nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya si penabrak sambil membantu Hinata dari jatuhnya. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat si penabrak.

_'Matanya lucu,'_ batin Hinata.

"Panda," gumam Hinata.

"Ha?" si penabrak yang ternyata Gaara pun hanya melongo.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Panda," gumam Hinata lagi. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang dikasih permen. Tangannya bergerak menuju pipi Gaara kemudian mencubitnya.

"Aw…hei… apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara nampak kesal dengan tingkah gadis di depannya.

"Huaa, pandanya lucu!" jerit Hinata senang.

"LEPASKAN!" bentak Gaara. Hinata yang baru sadar akan kelakuannya langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Gaara.

"Ma-maaf," ujar Hinata sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Cih."

"A-aku pergi dulu," kata Hinata sambil berlalu. Gaara hanya melihat Hinata yang kesusahan membawa buku-bukunya.

"Ah berat..," gumam Hinata. Gaara yang mendengar gumamannya pun mau tak mau menolongnya. Ia merebut buku-buku di tangan Hinata. Urung sudah niatnya untuk pergi main basket di lapangan olahraga _indoor_. Ia malah membantu seorang gadis menyebalkan yang ia tabrak..

"Eh? Nggak u-…"

"Cepetan," potong Gaara.

Hinata yang melongo akhirnya mengikuti jejak Gaara.

"Eh iya… pand –m -maksudku… k-kau… siapa namamu?"

"Teman sekelas kau, nggak tahu?" tanya Gaara heran. Hinata menggeleng.

"J-jadi kita sekelas?"

"Namamu Sawada kan?"

"I-iya, lalu kau?"

"Gaara."

"Gaara?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Emm, salam kenal."

"Udah sampai, nih…." ujar Gaara sambil menyodorkan buku-buku yang dipegangnya.

"_A-arigato_."

"Hn."

_'Panda yang lucu,'_ batin Hinata. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti oleh panggilan Gaara.

"Aa… tunggu sebentar."

"Ya?"

"Aku cuma mau bilang, jangan pernah memanggilku panda lagi," ucapnya sambil menatap tajam Hinata. Setelah itu, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih me-_loading_ perkataan Gaara itu.

_'Kenapa? Panda kan lucu,'_ batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

_'Ah sudahlah.'_ Ia kembali melangkah kedalam kelas yang siswa-siswanya kebanyakan sedang istirahat di kantin.

**...**

Sasuke tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan musik di iPod putih miliknya ketika tiba-tiba Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai Ryuta," sapanya.

Tak ada jawaban. Kiba kemudian melepaskan headset yang ada di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Nggak apa-apa, aku cuma nyapa, hehe~" cengir Kiba yang dibalas dengan _deathglare_ Sasuke.

"Oi Kiba ada apa kau kesini?" tanya si kuning Naruto.

"Nggakapa-apa, aku bosan di bangkuku,"

"Huu, dasaarr… eh kenapa kemarin kau nggak berangkat?" tanya Naruto.

"Akamaru sakit, aku harus menjaganya."

"Huu dasar maniak anjing, lama-lama mukamu juga bakal kaya anjing," ledek Naruto.

"Enak aja, ngomong-ngomong kemarin rame nggak?"

"Rame banget, kita sampai kewalahan. Kayanya memang perlu merekrut pegawai baru."

"Hmm, iya tapi siapa?"

"Emm… AHA!" muncul lampu terang di atas kepala Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Si Ryuta aja, dia kan juga keren," usulnya.

"Aaa, ide bagus!"

"Hei Ryuta…," panggil Naruto sambil melepas headset Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau pekerjaan nggak?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn? Pekerjaan apa?"

"Jadi pelayan di sebuah café," jawab Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Iya, jadi pelayan di café. Jadi gini, Shikamaru punya café, eh bukan punya Shikamaru sih. Tapi punya bokapnya. Tapi udah diserahkan ke Shikamaru biar dia yang ngelola. Nah, pegawainya ada aku, Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, sama Shikamaru sendiri. Tapi kayanya masih kurang deh pegawainya. Soalnya pengunjungnya banyak banget sih," jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Hn… terus?"

"Nah, terus kita nawarin kau kerja di sana… kau mau nggak?" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku rasa kau cocok. Soalnya konsep café itu _Maid and Butler_, dan harus cantik dan keren kaya kita-kita ini, biar remaja cewek dan cowok pada tertarik, dan terbukti setiap hari café kami ramai loh," ucap Naruto narsis.

"Hn, baiklah… kebetulan aku butuh pekerjaan."

"Jadi kau setuju?"

"Hn…"

"Asikkk… kita udah nemu pegawai baru nih," kata Kiba girang.

"Oi Shikaaa… Ryuta mauuu…" teriak Naruto pada Shikamaru yang sedang tidur di meja yang ada di depannya. Shikamaru tidak menjawab, namun ia sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Baik, mulai nanti kau ikut kami bekerja," kata Naruto.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo, lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana chap ini? sudah lumayan panjangkah? Scene SasuHinanya udah banyakkah? Masih ada Typo kah? hehe saya tunggu komentar dan kripik anda eh kritik anda di kolom review hoho. Oh iya maaf apdetnya telat banget. Akhir akhir ini saya sibuk sih ehehe *Sasuke: cih, sok sibuk lu*.

**Special thanks to unlogin reviewer :  
>Mizuki Nana, RK-Hime Un login, sasuhina-caem, Kureviewer bodo, Ai Nara, n, Hyou Hyouichiffer, n, Animea Lover Ya-ha.<strong>

yang login saya bales di Pm yak :D  
>oke akhir kata RnR please?<br>^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
